I Wish
by Takeru24
Summary: T.K. and Kari find themselves searching for one thing that they both long for... Please Read and Reivew ^_^ A Big Dedication!


****

Disclaimer: This fic is not sponsered by Akiyoshi Hongo Toei Animation, Bandai, or the Upper Deck Company, LLC Digimon, Digital Monsters and all related logos, names and distinctive likenesses thereof are property of Bandai/Toei Animation. Sorry about that, Now on with the fic!

****

Dedication: Kari Kamiya, Patamon girl, Ink Jet, Artemis Tiger, Dragonarielle, Jade, Sumiki, DigiPerson, Chaka, Kyra, Anidragon, Kale, Karei, Katkid, Sailormoonshadow, Silverhawk and anyone else who entered CyberDracomon and Lace123's Takari contest. You all did a wonderful job on your fics. You are all winners to me and so I'm dedicating this fic to all of you. Of course it's a Takari. Again, congratulations to everyone who entered. Oh, and this fic is also dedicated to CyberDracomon and Lace123 for holding such a great contest.

****

I Wish

It was around 11 o' clock at night when Kari awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting her roof. She was a bit startled and looked out the window of her room. She remembered see ing a bunch of stars outside before she went to sleep that night. Now all she saw were dark grey cloud blanketing the sky without one single celestial body in the sky. She never really liked the rain though. She thought it was a bit depressing. She soon thought of T.K; he always loved the rain. She remembered just last week that it was raining just like this…

__

*~Flashback~*

"Hey T.K. wait up!" Kari yelled as she tried to catch up while T.K. was frolicing in the damp weather.

"C'mon Kari, Ya gotta keep up with me." T.K. said with a big grin on his face. Kari giggled as she looked at T.K. He was just like a little kid again.

"C'mon ya big goof. I'm cold getting all wet, let's get outta the rain." 

"Here then, you can use my umbrella." T.K. ran over and handed Kari an umbrella that his mother had conveniently stored in his backpack just in case.

"Thank you very much, but we're supposed to be heading toward my place and study for that huge biology exam we have tomorrow." Kari said.

"Oh screw biology! What do we need to learn that for anyway?" said T.K. as he tried to get the idea of the test tomorrow out of his head.

"Well, I'd say we need it to raise our grade and the class that way we don't have to take the class over again and get into college and…"

"Alright, alright, you made your point. We'll go study now" T.K. interrupted.

"Good" Kari said

"I know a short cut!" T.K. said.

"Oh T.K." Kari said very annoyed now.

"C'mon, It'll be really fast, trust me I know you'll be thanking me after all the time we saved from walking" T.K. started running off in the other direction. "Try to keep up with me Kari!" he yelled.

Kari couldn't resist, She was curious anyways and began following T.K. with the umbrella against the wet weather. "T.K., aren't you worried that you'll get sick? T.K.!"

__

*~End Flashback~*

She hasn't spoken with T.K. since that day about a week ago. 

******

T.K. was awake at his computer at around 11 o' clock at night typing away for a report that was due tomorrow. He was given the assignment about one week ago. He just kept putting it off and procrastinating because he had a lot on his mind. He began to sob. He somehow felt very alone and depressed. He just couldn't concentrate now with the rain beating down at his roof. It reminded him about that day one week ago...

__

*~Flashback~*

T.K. had stopped at a small little bridge that was right over a small river. He saw Kari running up to catch up with him. He could tell it was her because she was the only girl carrying an umbrella with black and white polka dots on it. She splashed water with every step she ran, until finally reaching her destination. She was huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath. She dropped the umbrella and nearly slipped as she approached T.K. Luckily T.K. caught her just in time. She looked into his eyes as she helped up by T.K. She tried to look away so T.K. wouldn't notice that she was blushing. T.K. felt so warm as he held Kari. It felt sorta unusual and uncomfortable so he quickly let go and started blushing himself.

"Um…Thanks T.K."

"Uh…sure…no problem, just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?" he said grinning.

"Sure thing." They both said nothing for awhile and looked around aimlessley.

"Hey…look…a river…" He felt it was such a insipid attempt at drawing the attention away from the "occurrence" by pointing out the obvious. But it actually worked.

"Hey…yeah" Kari replied. It seemed that she had nothing good to say either. They both stared at the water, admiring it as the tiny raindrops collided with the stream. 

"I think we better get goin' now T.K. Otherwise we'll never get a chance to study." 

"You're right, let's go." They both headed off in the direction of the Kamiya household.

__

*~End Flashback~*

He just couldn't concentrate. He got up pacing around his room getting some exercise. He still couldn't think straight; he looked out his window. How he wish he could look at some beautiful stars but not even one was shining tonight because of the dark sky. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like doing something impulsive so he got his rain coat and quietly walked outside so not to wake his mother. He started towards the park…

******

Kari was still staring at the rain colliding with the wet cement. She started to cry. She hated being alone in her room like this. Since Tai had moved away to college she was the only one who occupied the room now. She still thought about T.K. and that day…

__

*~Flashback~*

"Well we're here, didn't I tell ya that I'd get us here." T.K. said proudly

"Yes, but…" Kari began to say…

"But what" T.K. interrupted…

"But we would have gotten hear a half hour ago if we hadn't taken your little "_Short cut_" and now I'm soaking wet thanks to your umbrella.

"Oh, well…at least… we're here" T.K. said making an attempt to look at the bright side of the situation. He had his jacket and raincoat on while Kari only had the umbrella he gave her.

"C'mon, let's just go" Kari said annoyed.

"Right" T.K. said a little guilty as he was dry and Kari was cold and soaking wet. They both entered the dwelling and went straight to Kari's room.

"Wait here while I get changed T.K." Kari said as she went into the Bathroom and changed into a more dry attire. As soon as she finished She stepped into the room to find T.K. standing, looking around her room.

"You're back! Shall we get started?" T.K. asked.

"Right." Kari said as she took out her textbook and sat at her desk while T.K. sat at her bed. They went over various chapters, quizing each other. During the middle of the chapter T.K. noticed that Kari was shivering quite a bit ever since they got home. He felt really guilty so he took off his basketball varsity jacket and went over to where she was sitting. 

"Here, this oughta warm you up." T.K. said as he covered her with his jacket.

Kari found herself blushing tremendously this time. She had this strange feeling now. She felt very warm and now longer cold. But she didn't think it was the jacket that caused her to feel this way. He looked into T.K. big blue eyes again. She was very attracted to them. She felt that she saw something special in them that no one else could see. Kari couldn't resist it anymore as she moced closer to T.K.'s face and gave him a kiss on the lips. After a couple of seconds T.K. broke the kiss and backed away. He was breathing really hard as though he was terrified. He began to hyperventilate.

"Oh my gosh, T.K.! Are you alright?" Kari asked.

"I'm……just……fine……," T.K. said as he took deep breaths of air between every word he spoke. "I…….. gotta…….go…….now……." He quickly grabbed his raincoat and backpack and ran out the door. 

"Wait T.K.!" Kari said T.K. left the house and ran all the way down the street. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong…" Kari began to cry. She felt that she made a big mistake…

__

*~End Flashback~*

She began weeping again. She began to think that maybe the reason it was raining was because God was crying. She continued staring at the rain wishing that day never happened. Then maybe she and T.K. would still be friends… 

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

******

T.K. continued walking down the path he chose. Where to? He didn't know. Why? He didn't know the answer to that question either. He though about Kari a lot. The way he reacted that day, he didn't know why he did but he did. He began avoiding Kari after that day. He didn't what to say or how to react to her anymore. He felt that everything just changed between the both of them. He wished that they were still good friends and that that day never occurred.

I wish

Why are we here?

Please tell me soon

What we see isn't everything

******

I'm shivering with the cold, so I cover my arms with a jacket

Before I know it, it becomes transparent

And turns into hope

Kari put on the jacket that T.K. had left at her house that day and grabbed the umbrella he left behind as well. She went out into the rain and opened up the umbrella. She began walking down the street and thinking about T.K.'s blue eyes. She couldn't get her mind off them. She tried to talk to T.K. at school but he'd always run off in a different direction or go with his friends somwhere. 

When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember

Be passionate, that day, that time

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

She even tried calling T.K. but his mother would often answer and say he wasn't home or was sick or make up some other excuse. She found herself dazed and confused as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Was it her? Did she make the move too quickly or came on too strong? As soon as she thought about it she realized that she actually loved T.K. But she had to know if he loved her back. She thought about going to his house but then she thought she might wake up his mother or make the situation even worse. She soon found herself walking down the same path that T.K. and her took that day. She came to the same small bridge and same little stream that they discovered together. She noticed a small figure looking over the river. She could make out the the person had blond hair…

"T.K.?"

******

I wish

If I turn on a switch

I'll be able to fall in love

Until yesterday I believed that, it's a miracle

T.K. suddenly looked up as he thought he heard someone calling his name. He saw a dark figure holding a black and white polka dotted umbrella. He figured out who it was.

"Kari?!" He yelled. He thought about running away. But he soon realized that he couldn't keep running away like this and avoiding her forever. He decided to confront though he was very nervous. He saw Kari running up to him. It was all too famaliar. She made the splashes on the wet cement as she dropped the ubrella and continued to run towards him. She nearly approached him, but suddenly tripped. T.K. moved quickly and caught her. But this time he held on to her.

If I turn around I'll find your heart reflected in your eyes

Because of that, now I'm able

To think it's wonderful to be alive

******

Kari looked into his big blue eyes again while T.K. looked back into hers'

"T.K……"

"Kari……" They were both silent for the longest time. Kari felt that same warmness she felt before surge through out her body. T.K. finally broke the silence.

"Kari, I'm……sorry. I know I shouldn't have run away like that but… I was afraid. I know it sounds strange but now I've realized something over the past week since that day. Something very important" T.K. cupped Kari's face with his hands and stared right into her eyes. "I know why I haven't been able to think clearly and why I keep on thinking about you." He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "I love you Kari." Kari couldn't believe the words that came out of T.K.'s mouth. "Now I need to know if you love me too." T.K. began shaking nervously now. He really didn't know what to expect.

"T.K……" Kari began as T.K. waited with anticipation. "I love you too." Kari said as T.K. heart just about leaped out of his chest. She picked up Kari and spun her around laughing. He set her sown and kari became a little dizzy and was soaking wet. She didn't care though. Nothing could make her upset now. She forgot all the cares she had in the world. They both embraced each other in a hug. As they both let go, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. T.K. gathered up all the courage he had left in him and brought his lips towards Kari's. She was taken back with surprise, but very happily returned the kiss. As they broke the kiss T.K. began to speak. 

"You know, before I got here, I had wished that the day you kissed me never happened. But now I'm glad it did." T.K. said with a big grin on his face.

"Me too." Kari replied. The rain slowly began to come to a hault and the newly formed couple walked home hand in hand. As they walked down the mysterious path they decided to take that very same day, Kari looked up into the sky and noticed that one star was shining brightly. She pointed up and T.K. noticed it too. They both decided to make a wish on it. 

"What you wish for Kari?" T.K. asked curiously

"Well, I'm kinda embarrassed to say but I'll tell ya anyway, I wished that we would saty together forever." T.K. looked at her and smiled. He then gave her soft kiss on the cheek and replied "Me too."

They each wonder about their own futures and what will happen to the both them. They may not know what exactly's going to happen, but they both know that they'll go through many hardships and ardous tasks in life. But now matter how difficult life may seem at times, at least they both know that they'll never have to go at it alone.

When the rain of the future wets the city I remember

Shine, that day, that time

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

Look, surely our small wishes will be granted...

When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember

Be passionate, that day, that time

When I wish on a star, with my pride on the wind

I'll surely be able to see a tomorrow that can't be erased by today...

****

THE END

Well, hope you all liked that story. If you got any comments, questions, flames, ideas for my next fic, etc. Send them to me at [Takeru24@yahoo.com][1] Or you can just reply down below. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. ~LaTeRz ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Takeru24@yahoo.com



End file.
